Home
by ilovereading321
Summary: Two girls with a past they can't remember. When they are finally home they embark on a journey to kill a dragon. A tale of love, family and loss. Kili/OC. Fili/OC. (Two OC's). AU. Former title: LOST. CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION!
1. Chapter 1

**This has been playing in my head a while so I decided to write it. If you haven't read my other story PLEASE read it.**

**Update 24/04/14: Okay so, I haven't updated in a while because I was really busy then I lost internet for a month and then I realised a) my stories are too rushed and b) I had made a ton of grammatical errors so all my stories are going under revision. My updates will be irregular because I have summer tests in a few weeks, ugh Irish! Enjoy! New title _Home_.**

############~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''Wakey, wakey. Rise and shine Vida!'' I lifted my head and scowled at my best-friend.

''Shut up, Nadia!'' I snarled at her. She may be like a sister to me, but I HATE mornings.

''I have pancakes on the table'' she sang back at me, her curly hair bouncing up and down.

I lifted my red hair off my face, her words taking a minute to set in.

''PANCAKES!'' I screamed, running at full speed to the kitchen.

Pancakes are the miracle food. Don't argue with me on that. The one time Nadia did she ended up locked out in the rain for 2 hours. Mwhahahaha.

My name is Vida Safi McCall. I have red long hair, which is curly, green eyes and I'm very small. I am twenty years old. I love pancakes, the colour blue, pranking and the Hobbit. I hate tomatoes, the colour pink, bullying and haters.

When I was 17, Nadia found me at the side of the road, my head bleeding, and remembering nothing but my first name. She brought me to hospital and took me in, gave me a second name and middle name, she made me her sister. The funny thing is, the exact same thing had happened to her to her only a few years back, only she got herself to hospital. Weird, right?

Nadia's full name is Nadia Petra McCall. She has grey eyes, black hair and she's quite small or 'fun-sized' is what we both call it. She is twenty two years old. She loves bacon, the colour green, reading and the Hobbit. She hates cucumber, the colour pink, bullying and all things flowery.

I owe a lot to her, she saved my life. But PANCAKES!

''Yum,'' I groaned, sitting down and grabbing my plate of pancakes and smothering them in chocolate spread. Nadia chuckled, grabbing her BLT and sitting down to take a bite.

''So,'' I said between pancakes, ''what are we doing today?''

She gave me a strange look. ''Going camping, remember?''

''Oh yeah!'' I exclaimed sheepishly, I'm very forgetful... and clumsy.

"Go pack," she sighed clearing the table. I nodded sheepishly and ran back to my room to grab my rucksack and a smaller bag for everyday necessities.

Okay so, small bag first, Hobbit book, check. Key to the lonely mountain, check. Five sets of underwear, check. Small dagger for protection, check. Deodorant, check. Brush, comb and mirror, check.

Big bag, three pairs of jeans and two pairs of tracksuits, check. Six t-shirts, check. Swimming costume, check. Sleeping bag, check. Pillow, check. Alright, all packed except for my bow and arrows. My bow and arrows are my babies. When I woke up in hospital Nadia said it was a good idea to do something for protection so I took up archery and sparing but I'm better at archery.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out my bow and arrows, Nadia had the bow specially crafted for my 18th birthday. It wasn't actually my birthday because I don't know when my birthday is, we just picked a random date.

I gave my room one last glance before hefting my bags and quiver onto my back and grasping my bow firmly in my hands.

Somehow I felt this could be the last time I would see my room.

"Shit!" I cursed before dashing over to my desk and grabbing my necklace. It was the only thing on me except from underwear when I was found, Nadia has one to.

They are both silver with one large gem (emerald for me and onyx for Nadia) surrounded by four sapphires and an emerald for Nadia and onyx for me. They linked us together.

I clipped my necklace together and walked out the room.

###################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''We're lost, aren't we?'' I asked flatly. I was in the passenger seat and had reluctantly let Nadia drive. It was her car, I suppose.

''Ummmmm,'' said Nadia sheepishly. She was driving and she had the worst sense of direction ever!

"I shouldn't have let you drive," I sighed looking down at the map trying to see where we had turned wrong. "Nadia did you see any sign posts?"

"No, sorry," she sighed sheepishly.

Suddenly she screamed.

"Nadia what's- AHHHHH!" I screamed as a bolder came rumbling towards us. Then it all went dark.

''Owww,'' I groaned, blinking open my eyes. We were in a small clearing my little bag and bow was next to me but Nadia had only her sword.

''Vi. Are you there?'' asked a small voice next to me.

''Nadia! Are you okay?'' I asked concerned. She looked really pale and had a small cut on her head.

''I'll be fine,'' she said in a pained voice, ''Just a pounding headache.''

"Where do you think we are?" I asked her studying our surroundings.

"I don't know," she said softly. "I'm so sorry Vi, it was all my fault."

"No, it wasn't don't-" I was interrupted by a man barrelling into the clearing with a large sword in his hands.

I quickly snatched up my bow and an arrow and pointed at him but he dropped his sword when he saw my face before looking over to Nadia who had her sword held up but was looking more and more unsteady.

"Vida, Nadia?" he asked unsurely. His voice sounded so familiar almost like I had heard it in a dream.

"Father!" I exclaimed as memories of another life came barrelling back. I jumped up and sprinted across the clearing and into my fathers' arms. I was home and home is Middle-Earth.

My name is Vida Safi Oakensheild, adoptive daughter of Thorin Oakensheild and sister of Nadia Petra Oakensheild and after nearly thirty years I was home.

#####################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**End of chapter 1. So what happened to Vida and Nadia? Who took them? **

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, welcome to the next chapter of Lost.**

**I'm sorry if you don't like my writing but I'm only 13, so yeah.**

**Please review and get a shirtless Kili hug.**

##################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''_Father?''_

Father took me in his arms numbly. ''You two went missing years ago, where have you been?''

''Nadia come here!'' I shouted at her, she was slumped on the ground.

''Nadia?'' I asked her, going over to her.

I gasped, she had blood running down her face.

''Father!'' I shouted, looking for the injury.

''What'' he said coming over, he swore when he saw her. ''Let's get her back to camp, quickly!''

He scooped her up and I ran forward to camp, not the smartest thing to do as I ended up having 11 swords pointed at me.

''Vida?'' Kili asked his sword clattering to floor. ''You're dead!''

Just then Father came into the clearing carrying Nadia. Fili dropped his sword and swore loudly. ''Nadia?''

''Oin! Help me'' Father shouted loudly.

''Vida, what in the name of Mahal is going on'' asked Kili worriedly.

''I'll explain later, I promise'' I was taking deep breaths to prevent passing out. I brought my hand to my head, frowning when it came out wet.

The last thing I heard was Kili shouting my name and hands catching me, then I fell into the darkness.

############~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I groaned, my head was pounding, I could hear voices surrounding me.

''Vida, can you hear me?'' asked a voice to my right.

I groaned in response. ''Father. What happened?''

''Your head was bleeding. You were out for 1 day'' supplied Father.

''Nadia!'' I exclaimed, bolting upright and looking franticly around.

''Present!'' shouted Nadia, coming over to us. **(AN- I always do that, I annoy my friends a lot!)**

She had a bandage around her head and was a bit pale, but otherwise okay.

''So, why did we pass out?'' I asked curiously.

''The strain of traveling to another world took its toll and your heads split open slightly, as it wasn't done properly'' explained Gandalf coming over to join our conversation.

''So, who transported us back?'' asked Nadia, leaning forward.

''That my dear, is something only you can answer, by remembering who sent you there'' said Gandalf in a mysterious way.

''Wait a minute, Nadia and I were kidnapped at the same time, right?'' I asked, receiving nods in return, ''so why was Nadia on Earth first?''

##################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**End of chapter 2, so who kidnapped the girls?**

**BTW it will eventually be Kili/Vida and Fili/Nadia.**

**VOTE Thilbo or Bilbo/Bofur?**

**Toodles! **


End file.
